1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for fabricating a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a method for fabricating thin film semiconductor devices wherein the growth substrate is removed by a reactive ion etch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Improvements in the manufacturing of semiconductor materials in the Group-III nitride material system has focused interest on the development of GaN/AlGaN opto-electronic devices such as high efficiency blue, green and ultra-violet (UV) light emitting diodes (LED or LEDs) and lasers, and electronic devices such as high power microwave transistors. Some of the advantages of GaN is its 3.4 eV wide direct bandgap, high electron velocity (2×107 cm/s), high breakdown field (2×106 V/cm) and the availability of heterostructures.
Typical LEDs can comprise an active region sandwiched between a p-type doped layer and an n-type doped layer such that when a bias is applied across the doped layer electrons and holes are injected into the active region. The electrons and holes recombine in the active region to generate light omnidirectionally in an “emission sphere” with light radiating in all directions within the material that makes up the LED structure. Typical LEDs are efficient at generating light from the active region, but the light has difficulties emitting from the LED to the surroundings because of the differences in the indexes of refraction between the LED material and surroundings. In an LED having layers and regions of a typical thickness, only the photons formed in a cone about 20° wide in the direction of a surface exit the structure. The remainder of the light is trapped within the structure of the LED, and will eventually become absorbed into the semiconductor material. The light that is absorbed back into the LED material is lost to light generation, which reduces the overall emitting efficiency of the LED.
Different methods have been developed for improving the light emitting efficiency of typical LEDs, some of which include using non-planar shaped LEDs and roughening the emission surface of an LED. Both of these approaches improve emitting efficiency by providing an LED surface that has different angles such that when light from the LED's active region reaches the surface with varying angles between the light and the surface. This increases the possibility that the light will be within the 20° cone when it reaches the surface such that it emits from the LED. If it is not within the 20° angle, the light is reflected at different angles, increasing the likelihood that the light will be within the cone the next time it reaches the surface.
Emission efficiency is also enhanced by utilizing a resonant cavity structure in a resonant cavity LED (RCLED). RCLEDs are generally described in E. Fred Shubert, Light Emitting Diodes, Cambridge University Press, Pages 198-211 (2003), and typically comprise two oppositely doped epitaxial layers and mirrors on the oppositely doped layers such that the oppositely doped layers are sandwiched between the mirrors. One of the mirrors has reflectivity that is lower than the reflectivity of the other mirror so that light exits the RCLED through the lower reflectivity mirror. In other embodiments, an epitaxial active region can be included between the oppositely doped layers.
RCLEDs typically comprise epitaxial layers that are much thinner than standard LEDs and a resonant cavity effect appears when the thickness of the epitaxial layers is approximately one wavelength of the light generated by the epitaxial layers. The light generated in the resonant cavity forms a standing wave such that all light emitted is emitted directionally. This directional light emission releases the photons in directions that are substantially normal to a plane formed by the diode junction.
This structure allows RCLEDs to emit light intensity along the axis of the cavity (i.e. normal to the semiconductor surface) that is higher compared to conventional LEDs. The emission spectrum of RCLEDs has a higher spectral purity compared to conventional LEDs and the emission far-field pattern of RCLEDs is more directed compared to standard LEDs.
When fabricating RCLEDs of certain material systems there are challenges in depositing the two mirrors on opposite sides of epitaxial layers. The oppositely doped layers (and active region) are typically formed on a substrate using known fabrication methods and devices, such as epitaxial growth in a metalorganic chemical vapor deposition (MOCVD) reactor. Once these layers have been deposited on the substrate the first of the two mirrors may be deposited on the top, most recently grown epitaxial surface, which is usually the p-type doped layer. Placing a mirror surface on the surface of the other doped, first grown layer is not so easy, because the surface is in contact with the growth surface of the substrate. The layers of RCLEDs are typically thin so it can be difficult to separate the substrate from the epitaxial layers so that the second mirror can be deposited. It may not be practical to deposit the mirror on the substrate and then grow the epitaxial layer because of the crystal lattice mismatch between the mirror material and epitaxial layers.
One of the ways to deposit the second mirror on the epitaxial layers is to first remove the substrate. One technique for removing the substrate from epitaxial layers is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,071,795 to W. Cheung et al. Thin films of GaN are epitaxially grown on a sapphire substrate and the substrate is then laser irradiated with a scanned beam at a wavelength at which sapphire is transparent but the GaN is absorbing (e.g. 248 mn wavelength). The intensity of the radiation, however, is low enough not to cause the irradiated area to separate. The separation process is performed after completion of the laser irradiation, such as by heating the structure to above the melting point of gallium. Another embodiment of the invention is described as growing a sacrificial material between the desired film and the growth substrate. The optical beam can then irradiate from the side of either the growth or acceptor substrate that is transparent to the optical beam.
The difficulty with this approach is that it is particularly adapted to semiconductor devices grown on sapphire substrates. Group-III nitride devices are often grown on silicon carbide substrates and if the wavelength of the irradiating optical beam is high enough not to be absorbed by the silicon carbide, the wavelength can be too high to be absorbed by the GaN. One alternative to this is to find a wavelength of light that is transparent to silicon carbide that will excite GaN. The difference in bandgap between GaN and silicon carbide, however, is too narrow to allow reliable transmission through the silicon carbide while being absorbed by the GaN.